Short Blade Blood Arts
Square Attack *Windslash formation 【風斬りの陣】 Adds an extra blue oracle blade slashing effect that piles on damage during your Square attacks. Adds an extra slash on Rank II. *Blood Splattering Dance 【血煙乱舞】 At the end of 5 hit ground Square combo, this BA will start an infinite slashing attack. During this BA, the character cannot move but can change direction. Can be cancelled into Advanced Step (aka Step Cancelled), jump cancelled, Rising Edge, or Combo Devour. As this BA does not consume anything to use, it can easily be used to recover lots of OP, or force a Down on the Aragami by aiming at their legs. Triangle Attack 1 *Piercing Ray 【ピアシングレイ】 Enpowers Triangle attacks to have an extended reach via oracle blades. The oracle blades hit twice from Rank III onwards. The blades hits at about twice the range of the normal Triangle stab. The 3rd and 4th attack hit slightly higher. *Phantom Nail 【ファントムネイル】 Changes the 5th hit of the default Triangle combo into an attack which makes your character do a slight backward step, before doing a huge lunge forward. Does not do as much damage as Killer Bee Stab (below), but the extended reach/evasive maneuver make up for it. Triangle Attack 2 *Killer Bee Stab 【キラービースタッブ】 Changes the 5th hit of the default Triangle combo into an attack which makes your character do a slight backward step, then a strong charged forward stab. Does 3 hits on Rank III onwards. *Hell Spiral 【地獄の螺旋】 Changes the 5th hit of the default Triangle combo into an attack which makes your character do a slight backward step, then do a forward drilling attack (keep tapping Triangle to maintain the drill) on the spot. The special thing about this BA that it can only be activated when your HP is 40% and below, and consumes 5 HP per attack. Your HP will not drop below 1 while drilling, and if your allies heal you to above 40% HP, the attack will stop. This BA also does not recover any OP. You can change the direction of the attack slightly. Use status effect like 'Hold' on the Aragami, or skills like 'Survival Instinct' to increase damage since your life is so low anyway. *Raider Stab 【レイダースタッブ】 Has the same attack motion as Killer Bee Stab. Recovers 12/17 hp upon hit for rank III and IV respectively. It works on Aragami corpses as well. Step Attack *Gale Slash 【烈風刃】 Adds a shockwave to your Step Attacks, both Square and Triangle. Step Square attacks will result in a 3/4 way shockwave, while Step Triangle Attacks will create a tall shockwave in the direction of the attack. The shockwaves will travel for about one step distance. The shockwaves itself does quite a bit of damage. Although it's not stated in-game, the shockwave will nullify some Aragami oracle attacks, and can go through Aragami. Air Square Attack *Flying Lotus 【フライングロータス】 Changes the 3rd hit of the default Air Square Attack into a horizontal slash which pushes the player back. Rank II/III/IV onwards will create 2/3/4 oracle blades to deal more damage. Can be cancelled into Aerial Step, double jump and Triangle attacks. *Dancing Zapper 【ダンシングザッパー】 On the 3rd hit of your Air Square attack, if the 3rd attack hits, this BA will start, which makes the player teleport around the target to do extra slashes. After the entire BA ends the player will drop back onto the ground. This BA is good because as long as the player does not get knocked out of the air nor miss, the player will keep teleporting to the target even if the target runs. Does 3/5/10/10 slashes on rank I/II/III/IV. The slashes comes in different colours: 1~3 Light Blue, 4~5 Yellow, 6~10 Red. The later slashes do more damage. On Rank IV, if the attack is a critical there will be a special flash, but it is unknown exactly what it does. Can be cancelled into double jump or Aerial Step or guard. The timing for Aerial Step is rather strict, but allows you to repeat the BA. The attack is discriminate and only targets the first struck enemy even if it was downed during the attack. Air Triangle Attack 1 *Spiral Meteor 【スパイラルメテオ】 Creates oracle blades while using Air Triangle Attacks. Creates 2/3/4 blades on rank II/III/IV. *Astral Dive 【アストラルダイヴ】 Changes Air Triangle to have a charging animation before dashing down diagonally as per normal. Does extra damage when you land a critical strike with this BA. Due to the inability to change directions when activated, it may be difficult to hit the weak point for a critical strike. *Kirin Drive 【麒麟駆け】 Changes the Air Triangle Attack to make the player flip back into the air after landing a successful Air Triangle Attack. Successful Air Triangle Attack will also create a oracle explosion. Consumes 10/10/7/7 stamina upon successful hits. Essentially it is possible to spam this move on the target provided it doesn't move around, or the part you're hitting has nothing below it. The backflip from this BA will position you slightly off center if the angle of entry is a bit off, so take care when trying to chain spam this BA. Can be cancelled into Advanced Step upon landing on the floor, so chain it into a Rising Edge to repeat the combo. Air Triangle Attack 2 *God Embroidery 【神縫い】 Changes Air Triangle Attack to have a small charging and jumping animation (in air), then slams down for a small area damage. Position of the drop can be adjusted slightly during the animation. *Dragonfly 【ドラゴンフライ】 Changes Air Triangle Attack to become a somersault slash. Consumes 5/5/3/3 stamina per hit, can be used repeatedly. Using this BA after the 2nd hit of the Air Square combo will allow you to maintain enough height to use this BA continuously. Rising Edge *Rising Fang 【ライジングファング】 Creates oracle blades when using Rising Edge. Oracle blade hit 3 times from Rank III onwards. *Fatal Riser 【フェイタルライザー】 Rising Edge action now charges for a short moment before becoming a powered-up version of the normal Rising Edge. Oracle blades hit 3 times from Rank III onwards. *Second Rise 【セカンドサンライズ】 Allows a second use of Rising Edge. Combo can be done in this way : Rising Edge -> Aerial Step-> Second Rise. Great way to damage and break parts out of reach. However when Second Rise is done, it cannot be cancelled into anything else so there is a huge window of vulnerability, so be careful when using. Category:Blades